Sally's Adventure
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: Sally wanted an adventure ever since she was created. One day she decides to go on, like Jack Skellington did, and went through one of the decorated doorways on the trees. There, she meets Jack Frost and together they go on her adventure. SallyXJack Frost. Oneshot.


I don't own _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ or _Rise of the Guardians_. Enjoy and Happy Halloween! :)

* * *

Sally's Adventure

Sally is a stitched-up rag doll with a spirit for adventure. Many times a day, Sally would slip Deadly Nightshade into Dr. Finklestein's soup so she can venture to the outside. Halloweenland was filled with spooks, frights, and ghoulish delights. From the curling hill to the slimy sewers, every creature, horror, ghost, and ghoul set about celebrating Halloween till the moon is waning. Sally loved seeing the efforts of each and every resident of Halloweenland did to make the holiday come alive but none ever outdid the Pumpkin King. Jack Skellington ruled the land with scares and spooks but Sally noticed he was always down. But then, Jack discovered Christmas Town and brought back bright colors, ringing ribbons, and wrapped up boxes. Everyone was in awe and went with the King's plan; to celebrate Christmas instead of Halloween. It went well 'till Jack was shot down from the sky and Oogie Boogie had Santa and Sally in his clutches. But Jack came to the rescue and Santa brought Christmas to Halloweenland!

But that was a hundred years ago and while Jack had his fill of adventure, Sally still looked for one. She always sat on the curling hill at midnight, looking at the big, full moon; her thoughts wondering out to the unknown. _Jack visited the unknown…_ _Then it's time I did too_, she thought. Sally stood from her spot, walked down the hill, uncurling before her, with purpose and strolled into the nearby forest.

She trudged through the fallen leaves as the trees thinned to a circle of tress, each with a design on them. She knew the tree with the decorated tree led to Christmas Town. _Perhaps it be good to see that Sandy Claws again_, she thought with a smile. But the other trees lured her as well. Jack hasn't visited them, a promise he made to Sand Claws. Sally then decided to open the colorful egg door. Smells of exotic odors filled her nose and taking a deep breath, she jumped into the dark, hollow hole.

Sally landed on soft, green grass. Bright, yellow sun rays temporarily blinded her as her ears picked out sweet, soft chirping. _Birds, how lovely!_ The birds that lived in Halloweenland were only crows and ravens that cawed late at night. Other sounds filled her head; running water, rustling of tress, and moving… Rocks? Sally blinked her eyes and saw big, stone eggs walking towards her with angry faces. Sally stood up and began running. She soon reached a colorful river and was about to jump across to the other side when a gray blur tackled her down. Look at her attacker, she saw a tall rabbit holding two bent sticks—boomerangs, if she remembered correctly.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the Warden?" It had a thick accent and she could barely understand him. "I-I'm Sally. From Halloweenland." "Halloweenland? Wait a minute… Three little ugly things from that place came here and kidnapped my cousin." "Cousin?" Then Sally remembered the pink bunny the three little trick o' treat-ers kidnapped. "I remember. Sorry about that. They're on better behavior since Oogie Boogie was defeated by Jack." "Jack? That bony skeleton that nearly ruined Christmas?" "Yes, he said sorry to Sandy Claws already." "It's San_ta Clause_. So what are _you_ doing here _Sally_? Came to ruin my eggs?" "Oh no no no! I came to see the different holidays." "Hmm, I guess you can look around. _But _no disturbing me while I work; got to get these eggs painted." And the rabbit hopped away and the giant rocks switched to happy mood and went back to their posts.

Sally smiled and walked around the Warden. She saw and watched eggs with little legs walking and jumping into the color river, sliding down vines, and marching down a dirt path as the flowers on each side blew colors on them. She was fascinated with the Warden and the strange rabbit that was ruler of the land.

As she walked by the eggs, she saw to her right, many tunnels with pictures of land on top. As she studies the different shapes of each picture, she didn't notice the change in temperature and the frost that was creeping up on her. Sally turned around and bumped into something cold and she gasped as she a strange creature before her and quickly back up. The creature had white hair, like it been scared to death or snow. It was wearing a blue top and brown pants. In its right hand, it held a staff with a curve at the top. Its eyes were a mix of white and blue.

"Wh-who are you? _What_ are you?" Sally managed to say. The creature chuckled. "I was about to say the same thing. I'm Jack Frost." "I'm Sally." "So Sally… _What_ are you exactly?" "Oh, I'm a handmade ragdoll." "Handmade? As in, someone find body parts and just sewed you together?" "That's right! Though I was pretty rebellious against Dr. Finklestein; I couldn't sit at home while I watch other's around me be free." "You were a prisoner? "Yes and no. Dr. Finklestein didn't want to venture out yet; said I wasn't ready. But I poisoned him and escaped enough times, that he created a wife for him and since I been out about." "Nice. So where do you come?" "Halloweenland." "Halloweenland? Wait! That's the place North was taken to tight?!" "Who's North?" "Oh, Santa Clause. Us Guardians call him North for short." "Guardians? What's that?" Jack smiled. "I'll tell you."

And Jack told Sally of the Guardians and their job and Sally in return told him of Halloween Land and the time where the two holidays met. Both laughed at each other's story and soon became fast friends.

"So Sally, what brings you away from home?" "Well since Jack went to Christmas Town a hundred years ago, I wanted to see what he saw and more! I wanted my own adventure." Jack saw her eyes get sad and then a light bulb went off in his head. "I know! I'll show around the world!" "Really?" "Yep!" And he grab her arm and pulled too hard as her stitches came apart and Jack stumbled a bit and looked shock at the bodiless arm. Sally smiled and grabbed her arm from him. "Sorry about. It does that sometimes." She pulled thread from her pocket and a needle from her hair and easily sewed her arm back in place. "There we go! Good as new!" Jack recovered from his shock and smiled a bit. "I guess it's good you know how to sew then." Sally laughed and Jack gently took her by the waist and both went up into the air. Sally gave a gasp as she looked below to the Warden. Jack smirked. "First time flying?" Sally only nodded.

Soon Jack called for the wind and it carried to where ever Jack wanted to go. He took Sally all the sights the humans consider wonders. From the Great Wall of China to the Pyramids, Sally loved seeing it all. And tried all the foods and drinks. Jack even took her to see Santa Clause again and Sally was surprised of how much he changed she last saw him but was happy that he was still in good spirits.

As she was playing with the little elves, she felt a tingle in her heart. In her mind's eye she could see her friends back at home looking for her for it was time to plan for the this year's Halloween. She knew it was time to go but she didn't want to go. Sadly she left the little elves and walked down a hallway in Santa's workshop. She soon felt the familiar cold breeze as Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Sal, what's wrong?" "I have to go soon… I feel that others need me for preparing for this year's Halloween." Jack looked at her surprised. "But… it's seven months away!" "And the planning starts the day after and the preparing starts soon after the planning is done. There a lot that needs planning and preparing." Jack didn't want her to go; he liked her company. She was fun, warm, and caring. Not to mention she had a mischievous side to her he loved. He was getting to know her better and all to soon she was leaving for her duty. Then a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, I have an idea." He took her hand and led to an open room. From ceiling to floor on bookshelves were small orbs. Jack took one and held it up. "This a portal orb. You picture a place where you want to go and smash it against the floor. A portal will open to that place and you can travel there in seconds." Sally was entranced by the orb, took it, imagined Halloweenland, and smashed it against the floor. An image of Halloweenland came up. Sally was glad her home again but was hesitant to go through. "But it's only a one way portal, isn't it." She looked sadly at Jack. "We can never each other again…"

Jack smiled and tucked a strand behind her hair. "It's true the portal is one way, buy…" He handed her another orb. "You can bring this with you so whenever you need an adventure, all you need to do is think of me and it will lead you to me." Jack leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Sally smiled and kissed him back. "I will. And you can visit me as well." Jack broke away and smirked. "I plan to. I want to see what kind place Halloweenland is." Sally smiled and they kissed again before she broke away and went through the portal.

Sally ended up back at the circle trees. She looked at the orb and smiled as she put it in her pocket and happily walked back to Halloweenland where everybody was happy she wasn't missing. She told them of her adventures with Jack Frost and that in the future might visit them. Everyone was excited and Jack Skeleton walked up to her and smiled the skeleton smile. "You found your adventure." Sally smiled and nodded and patted her pocket where the orb was, knowing that'll she'll it as soon as possible and go on another adventure with Jack Frost.


End file.
